Vengeance
by Psychoslasher
Summary: John Nichols pense à un moyen d'échapper au F.B.I. lorsque ce moyen sonne à sa porte. SLASH


Disclaimer: Aucun personnage n'est à moi

Fait suite à l'épisode S09E12 "The Black Queen". Je précise que les termes qualifiant de manière péjorative les prostituées sont exprimés selon le point de vue de John.

* * *

John Nichols ruminait intérieurement sa vengeance envers Shane Wyeth. "Quand cela se passera, ça sera lent et douloureux" pensa t-il. Il ignorait encore comment cela se passerait. Il l'aimait bien ce jeune hacker, il était fiable, intelligent et très utile. Mais son plan pour libérer Sam Russell avait foiré. Et l'autre problème c'était cette fausse brune qui avait débarqué dans leur repère. Elle semblait dangereuse, surtout avec ce que Shane lui avait raconté sur elle. Le F.B.I. ne tarderait pas à remonter jusqu'à lui s'il n'en finissait pas au plus vite avec Wyeth. Un petit mot d'adieu et les fédéraux lui mettraient tout sur le dos. Lui reprendrait ses activités morbides plus tard. "Après tout les prostituées ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans cette ville." Le produit paralysant étant déjà dans la seringue, il ne fallait que le faire venir chez lui et là était le plus dur. John réfléchissait lorsque la sonnette retentit. D'abord sur ses gardes, il se relaxa en apercevant sa future victime.

\- Shane!

\- Salut John!

\- Il y a un problème? Tu évites toujours de sortir en pleine journée, mais ne reste pas là entre.

Le jeune homme le remercia et après être entré commença à faire les cent pas. Il paraissait très anxieux et semblait vouloir poser une question à John. Une question qui lui restait coincée dans la bouche. Et s'il avait deviné ses intentions? Au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, John la joua en douceur et lui proposa un verre d'eau fraîche tout en restant vigilant et conciliant. Shane le regardait étrangement et n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

\- Shane tu sais que tu vas finir par me rendre nerveux? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. L'un des nôtres a été découvert? On nous a piraté?

\- Non non, rien de tout ça ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste quelque chose de personnel à t'avouer, mais c'est très dur tu peux me croire.

Le plus jeune semblait sincère mais John, avec des années de massacres derrière lui était devenu très parano et méfiant. Cependant il avait toujours eu confiance en Shane, sans s'expliquer pourquoi. En tant que leader d'un réseau de pirates il était normal que Wyeth soit digne de confiance. Mais cette femme qu'il avait eu autrefois sous son aile était du F.B.I. maintenant, ça se voyait. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu le dossier directement d'eux.

\- C'est à propos de cette brunette qui nous a fait une scène la dernière fois? demanda l'aîné.

Shane but une bonne gorgée d'eau avant de répondre dans le calme le plus serein:

\- Non à propos de toi.

Cette fois il était serré c'est sûr. Il était percé à jour. Mais pourquoi cet idiot était-il venu seul dans ce cas? Il devait agir tout de suite. Il vit Shane se relever et lui tourner le dos pour refaire les cent pas. Ne perdant pas un instant il attrapa la seringue et se saisit du jeune homme par le cou. Malheureusement pour lui Shane était en bonne condition physique et lui donna un coup de coude à l'abdomen. John ne put même pas lui injecter la moitié de la seringue. Sa victime avait peur maintenant, chancelant tout de même, Shane ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Mais enfin à quoi tu joues? c'est quoi ce produit, hein?

Sans répondre, Nichols se releva et refondit sur lui, le projetant à terre. Se cognant le bras contre un meuble Shane cria de douleur.

\- ARRÊTE BORDEL. Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Shane avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce malentendu Shane, mais il aurait fallu en arriver là tôt ou tard. Si le F.B.I. n'a pas un coupable dans les plus brefs délais, il remontera jusqu'à moi et je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

Le jeune hacker comprit tout à coup. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu de ça et pourtant ils était souvent ensembles. Il tenta de se redresser et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Alors le tueur en série c'est toi? Mais et Russell alors il est coupable?

John lut toute l'horreur dans ses yeux, comme toutes ces "traînées" qui était tombées entre ses mains.

\- Oui Russell est aussi coupable, nous avons commencé tous les deux. Nous agissions différemment par préférence, et pour emmerder les fédéraux. Sam les étranglait et moi je les poignardais c'était très...

\- Arrête s'il te plaît je ne veux rien savoir. T'es un monstre comment t'as pu faire ça?

En disant ces derniers mots, Shane avait inconsciemment posé une main entre eux sur le ventre de John, pour le faire reculer. Mais c'est autre chose que cela provoqua chez le tueur. Celui-ci recula brusquement, gêné, avant de revenir à lui et poser une main sur son visage.

\- Shane écoute, je suis désolé je t'aimais bien mais il faut en finir maintenant. Je ferai vite c'est promis.

John allait se saisir d'un couteau à proximité lorsque Wyeth réussit à le calmer de deux simples mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés.

\- Et moi je t'aime, salopard.

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent et il détourna la tête complètement embarrassé. Les conditions pour un tel aveu étaient très mal choisies, mais l'homme dont il était amoureux était sur le point de le tuer. Alors autant partir en lui disant. John lui était sonné, ignorant si le plus jeune mentait ou non pour sauver sa peau. Le couteau lui échappa des mains mais il n'en perdait pas son air menaçant.

\- Attends tu plaisantes là? Euh Shane écoute-moi, je n'ai rien contre ce genre de choses en général, mais tu devrais trouver une autre excuse bidon pour sauver ta peau.

\- Sauf que si j'en cherchais une autre, je te mentirais. Alors si tu veux savoir si je suis sérieux, oui. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été" avoua le plus jeune.

\- Et c'est ça que tu voulais me dire en arrivant? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, moi qui te croyais hétérosexuel.

Tout en lui parlant Nichols l'avait relevé et porté jusqu'à son lit, le meilleur endroit où il aimait en finir en général avec ses proies. Il espérait maintenant que Shane n'en rajoute pas, il était en train de douter et il détestait ça. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de pitié succombait face à un éventuel mensonge. Il réorienta la discussion vers la fin prochaine du hacker.

\- Si tu veux je te laisse choisir ta mort Shane mais s'il te plaît arrête ton cinéma, d'accord?

\- Ton côté pirate t'a réduit en miettes John, tu fuis toujours la réalité...

\- Attention mon grand ne me cherche pas, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Même ces femmes ne faisaient pas les malines alors qu'elles étaient deux. Elles pleuraient et se tenaient la main, tu aurais vu le tableau c'était plutôt marrant.

John se mit à rire en y repensant et se ressaisit de son couteau. Mais sa main commença à trembler.

\- Tu m'écœures, Nichols. Ces femmes n'avaient rien fait de mal...

\- Oh je t'en pris, et dire que certains se laissent avoir par ces femmes qui se font baiser pour du pognon. Où va le monde je te le demande.

\- C'est sûr, surtout avec des types comme toi...

La grosse lame se posa lentement sur sa gorge et John lui posa une dernière question:

\- Un dernier mot Shane? qu'on en finisse.

\- Oui, je voudrai juste que tu l'acceptes, je t'en prie.

\- Quoi donc? demanda le plus vieux.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, John fais au moins ça pour moi.

Le tueur en série soupira lourdement et fronça nerveusement les sourcils, son regard avait changé, Shane pouvait y voir un soupçon de tristesse.

\- Mais...Shane enfin je pourrais être ton père...

\- Et alors John, l'âge ne veut rien dire. Tu as surtout peur de me voir mourir en sachant que je t'aime. Assume-le, tu le faisais bien pour ces pauvres femmes.

\- Elles je prévoyais de les tuer. Dès qu'elles mettaient les pieds ici, elles étaient toutes à moi. Allongées sur ce lit à me supplier, dans cette position de faiblesse totale, d'ailleurs tu n'imagines pas à quelle point elles étaient tentantes.

John commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées malsaines, Shane était horrifié de le voir évoquer ses meurtres avec tant de naturel.

\- Arrête ça, tais-toi.

\- J'ai même failli craquer avec la dernière.

\- Quoi? Comment ça? Tu veux dire la laisser en vie?

\- Non! j'ai manqué de me la faire tellement elle était provocante. Pourtant elle était déjà à moitié morte...

\- LA FERME!

Dans un élan de courage Shane l'avait saisi par le col et avait rapproché son visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. John restait étrangement calme ce qui finit par apaiser l'ambiance. Mais le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir dans la tête et insista.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as rapporté de faire ça, dis-moi? Et ne me dis pas que ta motivation était ta haine des prostituées.

\- Si à peu près, quand on a commencé avec Sam il y a longtemps on les a repérées tout de suite. La première parce qu'elle a osé nous aborder. On tuait ensembles, mais pendant nos périodes de calme il arrivait que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter et j'en tuais une à ma façon," dit-il en exhibant son couteau. "Et aussi parce que ça me plaisait."

Shane ferma les yeux un instant, désespéré. Si cet homme avait ne serait-ce qu'un jour ressenti de la compassion, là il en était vidé. Mais il pouvait peut-être encore le ramener à la raison. Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors c'est oui ou c'est non?

John soutint son regard mais pendant sa litanie semblait y avoir réfléchi. Peut-être même avait-ce été une excuse pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à lui.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Ce simple mot l'acheva et il tourna la tête. Voilà qu'il perdait le contrôle, maintenant. Il avait rangé son gros couteau de chasse dans la poche arrière de son jean et ne savait plus quoi faire. Shane en profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

Surpris, John se demanda s'il était sérieux et Shane vit dans son regard qu'il se posait la question. Il avança alors son visage de l'autre homme qui ne perdit pas de temps à rompre l'espace les séparant. John l'embrassait bel et bien, doucement, comme s'il se méfiait de sa réaction ou comme s'il croyait à une ruse du plus jeune. Pour le rassurer Shane posa une main sur sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme qui gémit sous la surprise. Sans s'en rendre compte John s'était allongé sur Shane, prenant plaisir à balader ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il sentit tout à coup une réaction inattendue dans son bas-ventre, que le plus jeune sentit aussi. Voyant la gêne de son aîné, il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. John constata également l'érection du jeune homme et sentit une de ses mains se poser sur ses fesses avant de plonger lentement dans sa poche pour s'emparer du couteau. Pourtant il ne réagit pas et entendit que Shane le projetait au loin.

\- Pourquoi? demanda t-il, surpris.

\- On est mieux sans, non? En plus tu n'avais même pas remarqué que ton produit paralysant ne faisait plus d'effet, répondit Shane en riant.

\- Et tu en reveux? rit John.

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. C'est toi que je veux, ajouta t-il en l'attirant à lui.

John n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son étonnement que déjà ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sous l'emprise du jeune hacker. Celui-ci commençait à l'enivrer. De plus il avait réveillé des sentiments qu'il croyait disparus en lui.

\- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire envie là, Shane?

Plus qu'heureux d'entendre ça, celui-ci répondit juste un sourire aux lèvres:

\- Oh que oui, tu n'imagines pas.

Shane lui ôta sa veste, John se laissa faire en déposant des baisers dans son cou, avant de lui enlever son t-shirt à son tour. Ce jeune non seulement avait un grand pouvoir sur l'informatique, mais sur lui aussi. Shane lui était heureux de la tournure des événements, il aimait John et ce malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. Cet homme au regard envoûtant le rendait fou. Il voulait connaître, toucher et embrasser la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il lui enleva son polo et caressa le haut de son corps. Frissonnant à cette torture, John dut enlever son pantalon tellement il y était à l'étroit et embrassa les abdominaux du jeune homme qui l'imita. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en boxers, s'embrassant avec passion. Shane pensa un instant à ces prostituées qui sur ce lit n'avaient pas eu la même chance, mais chassa vite cette pensée. John sur lui, son corps se frottant contre le sien était la seule chose qu'il avait en tête...jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'attaque à son boxer, prenant son sexe en main et provoquant un violent frisson chez son amant. Shane se redressa, ôta le sous-vêtement de John et commença à le masturber tout en caressant son corps, lui provoquant des râles de plaisir. Après un moment il sentit bien qu'il voulait aller plus loin et se positionna de façon à lui permettre de prendre les rennes. Allongés nus l'un sur l'autre, Shane murmura à l'oreille de John d'un ton luxurieux:

\- Tu le veux maintenant, hein?

\- Oh que oui je le veux," répondit le plus vieux, le visage dans son cou.

Sans perdre un instant, John enfouit un, puis deux doigts dans l'intimité de Shane. Il les bougea un peu avant que celui-ci ne demande plus.

\- John!

Celui le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit de l'entendre.

\- Prends-moi s'il te plait" supplia t-il son homme.

Ce ton fit comme effet à John de se lécher la lèvre inférieure. Scène qui ne manqua pas d'emplir le plus jeune de cette envie irrésistible de l'avoir en lui. John approcha ses lèvres des siennes, lui léchant légèrement et murmura: "Tes désirs sont des ordres" et le pénétra la seconde suivante lui provoquant un soupir d'extase. John y allait doucement comme pour le torturer un peu, embrassant le jeune homme partout où il le pouvait. "Quelle délicieuse torture" pensa Shane. Il aurait pu éjaculer rien qu'en ne pensant à la façon de faire de son compagnon, mais se retint et savoura l'instant. Cependant il n'arriva plus du tout à penser lorsque John accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, atteignant puissamment sa prostate. Jamais Shane n'avait pris un tel pied en faisant l'amour avec quelqu'un. Au bout d'un long moment d'ardent plaisir, ils atteignirent ensembles la jouissance, John se libérant dans le corps du plus jeune et celui-ci entre leurs chairs. En sueur, John attendit un moment puis se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant.

Shane se promit d'explorer bien plus de choses avec lui quand la situation se serait calmée (enfin si John se calmait). Il allait devoir le surveiller s'il voulait le protéger, des fédéraux comme de lui-même, s'il tuait à nouveau il prendrait à chaque fois le risque de se faire prendre. Ou pire, abattre. Il espérait calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais ce n'était pas chose gagnée, John ayant toujours détesté que quiconque se mêle de ses affaires. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa voix.

\- Tu vois Shane j'ai encore réussi à te paralyser" ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Après un court silence, le plus jeune reprit:

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Alors tu crois toujours que je faisais semblant de t'aimer?

John lui jeta un regard des plus sérieux qui aurait donné des sueurs froides à Shane s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, puis il répondit après avoir souri.

\- Non, et je suis bien content de ne pas t'avoir tué.

\- Hum je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, dans des circonstances pareilles, hésita Shane.

Pour toute réponse, John se redressa et l'embrassa avec douceur, cela suffit comme réplique à son compagnon.

\- Je suis convaincu, lui dit-il.

Il lui caressa le visage avant d'en arriver à un sujet inévitable.

\- Tu as une question à me poser ça se voit, allez envoie. Si c'est par rapport aux fédéraux...

\- Il est hors de question qu'ils ne te tombent dessus, si tu veux je te cacherai partout où j'irai...d'ailleurs on va devoir mettre les voiles d'ici au cas où ils débarqueraient.

\- Écoute Shane, je ne t'en demande pas tant.

\- Sauf que je t'aime et que je ne laisserai personne t'emmener, je ferai croire aux fédéraux que tu as déserté notre réseau sans raison.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'aurai quand même envie de sortir de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de respirer aussi.

\- Et je serai avec toi, d'accord? répliqua Shane avec un sourire.

\- Il y avait un sous-entendu là, non? répondit son amant, suspicieux.

\- Oui par rapport aux femmes, tu vois lesquelles? Tu vas devoir te calmer, je dis ça dans ton intérêt et dans le nôtre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

John réfléchit un long moment, avant de dire en soupirant et à voix basse:

\- D'accord.

Très surpris mais aux anges, Shane lui effleurait le torse et après l'avoir embrassé lui demanda:

\- Tu es sérieux John? Tu crois pouvoir te retenir?

\- Disons que je peux essayer, dit-il avec une moue.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Shane observa son petit-ami et l'enlaça, pensant à un bel avenir avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

**THE END**


End file.
